The invention relates to nucleoside derivatives as inhibitors of HCV replicon RNA replication. In particular, the invention is concerned with the use of purine and pyrimidine nucleoside derivatives as inhibitors of subgenomic Hepatitis C Virus (HCV) RNA replication and pharmaceutical compositions containing such compounds.
Hepatitis C virus is the leading cause of chronic liver disease throughout the world. Patients infected with HCV are at risk of developing cirrhosis of the liver and subsequent hepatocellular carcinoma and hence HCV is the major indication for liver transplantation. Only two approved therapies are currently available for the treatment of HCV infection (R. G. Gish, Sem. Liver. Dis., 1999, 19, 35). These are interferon-α monotherapy and, more recently, combination therapy of the nucleoside analogue, ribavirin (Virazole), with interferon-α.
Many of the drugs approved for the treatment of viral infections are nucleosides or nucleoside analogues and most of these nucleoside analogue drugs inhibit viral replication, following conversion to the corresponding triphosphates, through inhibition of the viral polymerase enzymes. This conversion to the triphosphate is commonly mediated by cellular kinases and therefore the direct evaluation of nucleosides as inhibitors of HCV replication is only conveniently carried out using a cell-based assay. For HCV the availability of a true cell-based viral replication assay or animal model of infection is lacking.
Hepatitis C virus belongs to the family of Flaviridae. It is an RNA virus, the RNA genome encoding a large polyprotein which after processing produces the necessary replication machinery to ensure synthesis of progeny RNA. It is believed that most of the non-structural proteins encoded by the HCV RNA genome are involved in RNA replication. Lohmann et al. [V. Lohmann et al., Science, 1999, 285, 110-113] have described the construction of a Human Hepatoma (Huh7) cell line in which subgenomic HCV RNA molecules have been introduced and shown to replicate with high efficiency. It is believed that the mechanism of RNA replication in these cell lines is identical to the replication of the full length HCV RNA genome in infected hepatocytes. The subgenomic HCV cDNA clones used for the isolation of these cell lines have formed the basis for the development of a cell-based assay for identifying nucleoside analogue inhibitors of HCV replication.